Punching devices, the punches and dies of which can progressively score or cut workpieces, are already known from the prior art by public prior use. Workpiece parts bent out of the respective workpiece are cut to length at the end by cutting to length strokes, whereby openings are produced in the workpiece. The cutting to length takes place by means of the die and the punch together. The drawback in these punching devices is that end pieces cut to length from the workpiece part often jam in the die, which can lead to damage or to a stoppage of the whole punching device.